


Safe With You

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Protective Sokka (Avatar), sokka with his hair down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: Things don't always go as planned when camping with the avatar and company, but this time things really get out of hand.Prompt List #13 “You want to set up camp? It’s been a long day? Here’s as good as anywhere else.”
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader
Kudos: 79





	Safe With You

As the evening sun beat down, you could barely focus on anything other than the heat, The sky was cloudless, and there was no breeze to help cool you down. Appa seemed to be tiring too, and soon you were landing in a pleasant clearing. 

Sokka took a quick look at the surrounding area and asked the question everyone else was thinking.  _ “You want to set up camp? It’s been a long day and here’s as good as anywhere else.” _

You nodded in agreement. “It’s too hot to look anywhere else, plus there’s a lake nearby for Katara and Aang to bend at. I think this is our best option.”

Toph shook her head, “I don’t think it’s scenic enough. The view is awful.”   


“What do you mean the view is awful? This is incredibly scenic,” Sokka exclaimed in shock. Then, realization dawned on him, “Oh, yeah, very funny,” he replied sarcastically. 

Katara laughed and high-fived Toph while you chuckled and began setting up your tent. 

Aang looked uneasy, “Do you guys think it’s safe for us to land here? What if Azula catches up?” 

“Then we’ll face her and her girl gang same as before,” Sokka answered. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind running into Ty Lee again.”    


You rolled your eyes and tried to ignore the pang of jealousy at his words. It wasn’t as if he knew you liked him, besides, he probably only saw you as a friend, anyways. Nevertheless, he was right. “I agree with Sokka, well, with the first part of what he said at least. We can’t keep flying forever, and we all need a rest.” 

Momo chittered in what seemed to be agreement. “See,” Sokka said, “even Momo agrees with me. Let’s make camp,”

The sun began to set over the ridge of the distant mountains, turning the sky a deep red hue. “There’s just something so unsettling about seeing the sky turn so red while camping in the Fire Nation,” Sokka remarked. 

You nodded, “I agree. But on the bright side the sun going down makes their bending weaker. And look at Aang and Katara, they’re waterbending is getting stronger.” You motioned towards the lake, where a practice fight was occuring. 

“You’re right,” he sighed, “but what Aang said earlier concerned me. I know I joke about it but if Azula catches up with us again, I don’t know if we’ll be able to face her.”

“Between the benders, my Kyoshi training, and your awesome boomerang skills,” you nudged him playfully, “I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Truth be told, you didn’t know if you were telling the truth, considering your last run in with Azula had been less than successful. Absentmindedly, you ran a hand over the burn on your forearm. Although Katara tried her best to heal it, by the time she got to it the mark was already scarring. 

“I hope so,” he tried to force a smile but failed. “It’s just, lately I’ve been having these dreams, and I,” he stopped abruptly. “Nevermind, it’s stupid.”   


You put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I know it can be hard to talk about these things, but I’m always here if you need to.” 

He nodded quickly before walking away. Sighing, you sat down on a nearby rock and put your head in your hands. Hopefully the spirits would be looking out for you tonight. 

The night dragged on, and by the time you needed to go to bed, the moon was high in the sky. Flames smouldered in the campfired, and you prayed silently it wasn’t bright enough to be spotted. 

Stars twinkled above, and you turned in your sleeping bag to stare up at them. This was the third night in a row where sleep eluded you. Closing your eyes, you decided to try a breathing technique to try and help you drift off. It seemed to be working until you heard murmuring coming from nearby. 

Shooting up, you quickly looked around, heart racing. Instead of seeing any attackers, all you saw was Sokka, muttering fretfully while turning around in his tent. You remembered what he began to mention earlier, something about dreams. Quietly sliding out of your sleeping bag, you tiptoed over to Sokka, not sure if there was anything you could do to help. 

As you drew nearer, his mummers became more intelligible, and you were able to make out some of what he was saying. “No,” he whispered frantically, “let her go. Please.” You knew waking him wouldn’t solve anything, so instead you decided to busy yourself with the fire. The night was becoming chillier, and freezing to death didn’t seem like a good way to defeat the Fire Lord. 

You heard someone say your name and turned around quickly, only to once again find Sokka tossing in his sleep. A moment later, he sat up in his tent, looking disconcerted. He didn’t seem to notice you by the fire, and quietly got up and walked over to the lake. His hair was still down, partially masking his face. 

For a moment you contemplated on whether to approach him or not. After reaching your decision, you walked carefully to the lake, not wanting to wake the others. “Sokka?” 

He was sitting on the bank of the lake, and barely glanced up from the water when he heard you call out to him. “Oh, hey, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”    


“It’s alright, I was already up,” you replied, sitting next to him. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Totally good.”

You didn’t respond, but only raised an eyebrow. Toph may be the one who could always tell if people were lying, but your senses weren’t too bad either.

“Alright, fine. I’ve been having these nightmares. Every night we get ambushed by the Fire Nation and I can’t save you,” he confessed. “Or, uh, the others,” he continued after a pause. 

You touched his shoulder lightly, “Sokka, it will be alright. You have protected all of us more times than I can count. This burden isn’t something you should have to carry alone.”

He looked up, his blue eyes glinting in the starlight. “Thank you,” he said softly, “it means a-.” He stopped speaking suddenly, and put a finger to his lips in a silent shushing motion. You turned to look at what he could have seen, and to your dismay, saw Fire Nation soldiers in the nearby woods. 

Your heart stopped, fear taking hold of you. There was no way you would all be able to get you unscathed. Sokka led you back towards the campsite, where the fire was still going.

Shit, the fire was still going. 

“Katara, Aang, Toph! Get up!” Trying to wake them up without alerting the soldiers was a difficult task, but they all were up within a minute. Using her bending water, Katara put out the fire at camp, helping hide you all in the darkness. 

Climbing into Appa’s saddle, you breathed a sigh of relief. You were all safe. Or so it had seemed.    


“Well, if it isn’t my  _ favorite _ people,” Azula's voice came from the darkness in front of you.

A shiver went down your spine and you felt your heart drop. Every time you thought you were safe, something like this happened. Sokka stiffened next to you, and you felt his hand grab on to yours. “We can leave now, you don’t need to go down there to fight her,” his eyes found yours in the dark, “please.” 

You nodded, “We should leave. But if she fires at us,” you trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.

“Appa, yip yip,” Aang said. With a low growl, Appa lifted into the sky, and you were soaring towards the horizon. It wasn’t even a moment later that a war balloon began following you, quickly gaining speed. 

You looked over at Sokka and knew what you had to do. “This isn’t a battle we can run from,” you whispered.

“Azula is too powerful, I can’t risk losing you,” he glanced down and stuttered, “I mean, you bring a lot to the team and uh.” He stopped talking and instead brought his lips to yours. It was a soft kiss, one that wordlessly conveyed everything you both felt. 

“I need to do this, Sokka. But I’ll be back, I promise. You won’t lose me.” You reached into your pack and pulled out your fan and dagger. As Aang guided Appa closer to the balloon, you got ready to jump. 

When Azula was mere feet away you jumped, landing on the top of the balloon. Once you steadied yourself, you brought down your weapon in a swift motion, tearing a gaping hole in the fabric. You were losing altitude much more quickly than expected, and you were losing your footing on top of the rapidly deflating war vessel. 

The ground rushed towards you and you fell, only managing to grab onto the floor of the basket at the last second. Azula peered down on you, a malicious smirk on her face, “Well, I guess I did manage to do some damage today after all.” She placed her foot on your fingers, and you felt your grip slipping.    


“That may be true, but so did I,” you replied. “Your balloon is going down no matter what, and even if you survive the fall, you’ll be days behind the others. Catching up will be impossible.”

“Enough of this idle chatter,” she exclaimed, stomping her foot onto your hand. Once again you felt yourself falling, and you closed your eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. 

You landed softly on Appa’s saddle, Sokka rushing to your side. “When I saw what was happening I was terrified we wouldn’t reach you in time,” he said softly. “It was just like in my dream.”

“I’m safe now, thanks to you,” you rested your head on his shoulder, “it’s always thanks to you.”

“Look, I get you guys are having a moment,” Toph said, rolling her eyes, “but if you’re going to keep up that mushy talk just get a room.”

**Author's Note:**

> So after binging Atla I realized that there aren't nearly enough fics for Sokka, so I decided to write one! This prompt came from the list I have posted on my tumblr (@thenewlarislynn)! Requests are open! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
